


Everything is a game

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [4]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Im not feeling good and it shows, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleksandr invites himself at Brett’s place and asks important questions.





	Everything is a game

Aleksandr came into his house, without being invited. Again. Well, it's his fault for giving him a key, just in case, but the blond abuses his rights. Brett almost yelled when he went out of his bathroom and saw the guy sitting on his couch.

"Jesus fuck, Aleks !"

"'sup"

Just that word makes Brett wants to punch him. Like, ask a guy before you just appear in his living room ! You're going to give him a heart attack ! But thanksfully, Brett is an healthy man, so he just curses and does what he planned to do next : clean up the dishes.

So he does, slowly, trying to relax and wondering what Aleks plans to do because not everyone likes having their plans ruined by a sudden visit ! Not that Brett really had plans others than playing overwatch tonight, really.

In the middle of his cleaning, he hears feet next to him. Aleks came in the kitchen, and he actually made noise to not startle Brett (it happened many times and Aleks' cheek remembers, painfuly). 

Brett ignores to finish his task and there's a soft cheek against his shoulderblade and two hands barely touching him on his hip. It's a gentle touch so Brett appreciates it while he cleans up the last cup.

The water stops running and the silence is not what Aleks used him to. Really, if Aleks can be a big brat during their office hours, or a meme boy, he's just a talker when they are in private. And well, Brett listens and gives some comments on his own, but it's mostly Aleks talking.

So Brett turns around, or wants to, but there's a Russian glued to his back. They both move and if it's a bit cute at first it's quickly annoying and Brett doesn't have that patience, not after the hell they made him live today.

"You are insufferable." It's supposed to sound annoyed, but Brett is smilling, because even when he's being snarky he smiles.

"I know"

Now, on the other hand, Aleks usualy sounds like a little asshole. Like he isn't sorry in the slightest. Right now, he sounds miserable. Brett wants to sighs but knows better than to do so. He uses a bit of force, grabbing one of Aleks' hand and yanking on it until the man just...let go of him and ends facing the other.

Aleks' face is hard to describe, there's a lot of emotions going on. Brett even thinks he's going to announce the death of someone or something equally awful but no. There's two pale hands on the collar of his shirt, making it even, like he does with the mics. Brett frowns, concerned, hands on Aleks' arms, stroking slowly.

"Hey, what's going on, buddy ?" his voice is soft, maybe a bit too much, bretraying his concern.

The Russian's eyes point up, look at him for a couple of seconds, the smiles he makes is a small one. Brett loves when the blond's eyes get smaller with his smile, when he's so happy he's blinded. It's not one of these smiles, not even close. His hands are still on Brett's collar, not doing anything but hanging there, like a support.

"Do you really like me ?" 

Oh, it's going to be one of these conversations. The hands slide to go back to Aleks' sides and he stands here, waiting for the answer. Brett stares at him, a bit dumbfounded, he thought it was pretty clear, but it doesn't seem so.

"Aleks." Brett's hands cup Aleks' face and the younger melts into it, so needy for affection it's sometimes a bit heartbreaking to see. "Of course I do, idiot, you wouldn't be here if I didn't" 

Really, Brett lets him touch him during the office hours, small and nice touches that are under the flag of friendship. Almost always a hand or at least a finger on the other, let him adjust his mic, let him bother him all the damn time, barely even try to chase him away anymore just to keep a facade. He fell for him pretty hard, he's not denying it. One of these days he's going to make him shut up by kissing him in front of the others at this rate.

"Do you really ?" If Aleks keeps doing that sad face and nearly breaking voice, Brett is going to call the police.

"Aleks, I gave you the keys to my place. I don't kick you out when you come in without even sending a text before. Last week I went to your place and we walked Mishka together like a damn couple, what do you want from me ? How do I prove that I like you ?"

Brett doesn't know what to do more than already. He's not even sure how it happened in the first place. They were close since the begining, Aleks is a clingy kind of guy and Brett let him do whatever he wanted right of the start. He's sure the drunk nights helped, even if they both have hard times remembering everything, but something happened during these moments. And one day they just kissed, a bit out of spite, but then it was natural.

Just as natural as having your friend carry you just to show how strong he is, to take the excuse of fixing his mic to just...touch him a little. Until, behind closed doors, he just holds you close and buries his mouth in the crook of your neck, saying sweet things while rocking your world.

"Aleks, what can I do to prove it ?" Brett's face is dangerously close to Aleks', sharing air, sharing heat, sharing everything.

"Tell me that you do." Aleks closed his eyes, feeling a bit stupid at the demand.

Nothing has value to him until there's spoken words, clear and clean. And so Brett releases his face from his grasp, observes how the man feels at lost, how he fears of the words that will come. Those words are a bit hard to say, it's easier sometimes to just show it, to make you feel it. But for him, he'll do it.

He grabs Aleks under the arms, and as a reflex to this gesture Aleks captures his neck to steady himself. Even if the Russian gained a few pounds, Brett can still carry him without too much trouble. And if the man laughs about his own weight like he thinks it's bad, Brett will kiss every inch of him to prove him wrong. The softness of his body is a blessing.

The strong man sits Aleks on the kitchen counter and stays between his legs, his face against his soft torso, listening to the fast beat inside. He hugs him, his arms are around him now, loving the heat, loving the life, loving the person as a whole. That's the words he needs to say, because he wants Aleks' arms to be strong around his neck and not dangling here, uncertain.

Really, Brett doesn't know how Aleks can doubt of his words when he carried him here. It's not to tell him fuck off, that'd be awfully cruel and Brett might be a bit fucked up sometimes, but he's not inherently cruel.

"Aleksandr, 'm sorry if you had any doubt. For me it was clear." He'd love to stay like that for the whole night, against the warm body, feeling the soft tummy against him, hearing his heart like this. "I love you, okay ? I don't say it often, but I do..."

He asks himself again why Aleks feels that need to ask tonight, but then it goes back to him, he remembers that today they were playing some multiplayer game. And he said something without thinking, not even trying to hurt the other, it was just in the game. They were all against Aleks, like they do so often, and of course he complained about it and when they killed his character, Brett said something along the lines of "You deserved it, you unlovable fuck". It was just a joke, and Aleks even laughed, loudly. Was it forced ? It probably was ? It probably punched him in his insecurities.

"Was it because of what I said today, during the recording ?" He asks, because he needs to know if it's that or something else altogether.

The answer isn't a word, but it's the positive. It was just that. Something meaningless and yet. Brett whispers sorrys in Aleks' shirt as the blond's arms seem a bit stronger, moving until Brett's chin is lifted by a sweaty hand.

"I have the game with me, and on 1v1, I'll win, let me prove it to you." His dark eyes are challenging and it makes Brett laughs and accepts.

Soon after he's pushed away and Aleks jumps off the kitchen counter, going in the living room and waiting for Brett who just shakes his head because that's...how it is. One second Aleks shows weakness, the other second he's back to being a little shit. As Brett walks in the living room, looking at the little storm Aleks is making to prepare the game, he wonders again.

"Hey, what do I win, if I beat you ?" it stops Aleks mid-movement.

"Well," he seems to think about it but Brett is pretty sure he already planned everything somehow. "If I win, we'll tell everyone at the office. About us." Oh fuck, that's heavy. "If I loose, you can do whatever you want with me tonight, I'll play pretty and say nothing."

Brett cracks his knuckles, ready for the game to start as they both have big smiles on their face. His winning prize sounds really nice, but deep down he wants to lose, pretty sure that if that's the case, he'll get his victory right after too. And somehow, nothing would really change at the office at all. So it's all good, it's just a natural step, right ?

"Prepare to lose, Brett." Aleks is so focused right now, Brett thinks that there's no way he isn't deeply nervous.

"You know...Even if I lose, it doesn't feel like a bad thing."


End file.
